Defense
by PagetPaulson
Summary: She finally had her chance for revenge.


"Don't!"

The sickening smile of the man atop the crying brunette shined into her frightened brown eyes. "You think you can beg?" he laughed. "Scream? Go ahead. Do it, baby girl."

The young woman's eyes shut tight to hide the older man from her view, tears spilling down her cheeks and into the dirt beneath her.

"Go ahead! Scream!" He laughed at the small struggle the girl gave, and he shoved her down into the ground. "They won't be able to hear you," his graveled voice hissed, the man bringing his lips down to the crying woman's ear. "We're all alone."

Her eyes popped open when he yanked her jeans down around her thighs. "No! HELP!"

"Richard Hayes! FBI!"

The dark steely eyes of the man glanced up to the barn doors ahead of him, the lights from the agents behind him shining against the wood, and he grinned his evil grin.

He knew that voice.

"Put your hands up and step away from the girl."

Richard chuckled from deep in his chest, glancing down to the girl he had under him. "You're a lucky one."

"Now, Hayes!"

The man in his forties sat himself up on his knees, watching with swift eyes as the frightened woman beneath him scrambled up out of the mud. "Emily?"

Emily forced herself to stay calm at the voice, nodding to Reid to take the girl back toward the SUVs and the ambulance they had waiting. "Hands in the air, Hayes."

Richard slowly lifted his hands into the air and stood from the ground, turning around to face the FBI agents who stood at the entrance of his barn with their guns aimed for him. "Little Emily, could that really be you? Where are those pigtails you loved so much?"

"Don't move!" she warned, seeing the heavyset man bend his legs at his knees. "Stay right where you are."

"Oh little Emily, you don't remember me?"

She could feel the eyes of her family on her as she faced off one on one with the man who had haunted her nightmares since she was just five years old. He was the first man to betray the trust she had given him, and he was the first of many to use her throughout her years. "I remember you quite clearly."

Richard's smile grew. "I knew you would," he chuckled, his arm coming down just slightly to wag his finger at the beautiful brunette woman. "You were such a smart little girl."

"Keep your hands in the air!" the agent's voice echoed, her dark eyes hardening on the man before her. "Don't you move."

"You didn't like when I moved around all those years ago either." Richard made sure to send a smile to all of the agents standing around the barn before staring hard into Emily's eyes. "It hurt too much, right?"

Emily felt angry tears sting her eyes, her memories flooding back of the servant from her home who continued to break into her room night after night. "I will shoot you if you come any closer," she warned, seeing him get ready to step toward her. "Stay back."

Hotch and Morgan shared a look when Emily took the safety off of her gun.

"You wouldn't shoot me, would you little Emily?" The greasy haired man smiled wide. "I don't think that's legal; shooting a man who's obeying the law?"

The brunette woman could hear her heart beating in her ears, feeling her husband step up beside her to keep her calm.

Richard saw the ebony haired man harden his gaze on him, and for the first time, the rapist could see the pair's matching wedding bands shine in the light of the flashlights. "Oh, well look here," he cackled, coughing slightly into his elbow. "Little Emily got married. Any kids?"

"Two," she answered coldly, fighting off the memories that tried to sway her from standing strong against the man who had taken her innocence. "I'm guessing you never had the blessing of children, huh Hayes? Too much time spent chasing girls and luring them here."

"You know me too well."

Hotch tightened his hold on the gun in his hand when he saw the older man get ready to take a step forward. "I would do what she says, Hayes. I wouldn't put it past her to shoot after what you put her through."

The older man chuckled slightly, his heart stopping when he saw every agent but the woman he had tormented put their guns down. "What are you doing?"

"You'd let me shoot him?" Emily asked her superior, a small sense of relief passing through her when she felt her husband move closer.

Richard looked hard to the agents around him. "That's against the law! She can't shoot me!"

Emily licked her lips, her eyes looking the man who had ruined her childhood and caused her thousands of dollars in therapy sessions. Imagine the relief this would bring her. "You took everything from me and all those girls you raped," she rasped, her hands locked firmly around her weapon. "Addison tonight was the second to get away, and thankfully I was spared my life. But those sixteen other girls were murdered because of you. How do you feel about that? Accomplished? Satisfied?"

"Pretty damn good."

The brunette reluctantly let a shiver run down her spine at the smile she watched spread over his face.

Richard gave a lick to his lips, imagining the agent before him lying beneath him with a knife to her throat. "I would have love to felt your blood on my hands," he almost growled, "seeing the life flood from those pretty eyes of yours? I would have paid for that."

Emily locked her gaze with the older man's, the feeling that sickening smile gave her seeping deep into her bones.

"And look at how you've grown," the rapist groaned, daring himself to take a step forward to get a better look at the brunette who changed his life. "Beautiful."

Her dark eyes stayed locked on the heavyset man before her as she pulled the trigger, the bullet flying straight between the vile man's eyes and straight through to the wooden walls of the barn behind him.

The chief of police felt his jaw drop as he watched Hotch lower the female agent's arms, taking her into his hold as she broke down. "What the hell was that?"

Rossi turned, shoving his gun into the holster on his hip. "Excuse me?"

"She shot him in cold blood!" The officer glared hard at the agent walking toward him, seeing the dark haired couple hugging by the body now on the floor. "We don't have authorization for that. You are not allowed to shoot without just cause, was that not known to you?"

The author slowly shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned, my agent was charged at by the suspect, and she shot and killed him in self defense."

Morgan nodded in agreement with the other agent, glancing behind him to see his partner staring with watering eyes down to the dead body on the barn floor. "Exactly what I saw."


End file.
